This proposal requests sponsorship for the US Ten-Day Seminar on Epidemiology and Prevention of Cardiovascular Disease and Stroke. This unique training program includes joint sponsorship from the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), other interested NIH institutes, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and the American Heart Association (AHA). Given the burden of cardiovascular disease (CVD) and stroke to this nation, it is highly appropriate to conduct professional training in research and dissemination of evidence for this topic. The goals of this proposal are consistent with the goals and objectives outlined in the NHLBI's Strategic Vision which seeks to ?further develop, diversify, and sustain a scientific workforce capable of accomplishing the NHLBI's mission.? Training of such a workforce is a key element of our country's readiness to address the health challenges posed by CVD and the readiness to advance multi-component strategies that promote cardiovascular health (CVH). A prepared workforce will need research competencies in epidemiology and biostatistics, quality of care, and policy and environmental approaches to health promotion and disease prevention. Also, authoritative health agencies and prominent scientists have noted an increasing need for training professionals to understand methods related to e-cohorts, large practical trials, dissemination and implementation research, and big data analytics. Scientists will also need expertise in cost- effectiveness research, and biomedical informatics. This Seminar can uniquely contribute to training scientists who can integrate evidence across all of these fields and translate research findings into effective and impactful policy and practice.! The following specific actions must be pursued in order to assure the conduct of a successful Seminar: 1. We will continue to attract a faculty with both the knowledge of relevant content and the personal teaching skills required for the effective conduct of this program, with a continuing emphasis on the recruitment of faculty from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and female faculty members (currently comprising 47% of the faculty); 2. We will continue to adapt program content to maintain its relevance to the training needs of the nation for health professionals with appropriate career interests, while maintaining a consistent central focus on the areas described above; 3. We will continue to disseminate information about this program to appropriate target groups, using the most effective current strategies for reaching underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and female candidates; and 4. We will continue to broaden the recruitment of participants through AHA Scientific Councils, past participants, organizations likely to identify candidates from underrepresented groups, and other means.